<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>热罗家今天的饭 by Ventwindelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599348">热罗家今天的饭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle'>Ventwindelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Napoleonic Era RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“热罗，今天我们吃什么啊？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Baptiste Bessières/Géraud Duroc, Michel Ney/Jean-de-Dieu Soult, Napoleon Bonaparte/Géraud Duroc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 绿色食品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>傻白甜的短篇系列美食文，没有逻辑而且ooc。名字和灵感来源于卫宫家今天的饭，主角是迪罗克（大写加粗）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>随着店铺的玻璃门被推开，门上挂着的风铃发出清脆的响声。店铺开在街角的僻静处，外加今天是工作日，临近中午店里也没有人，窝在沙发上摆弄手机的波拿巴抬起头来看着来人，“热罗，我们中午吃什么啊？”</p><p>被提问者兼这家咖啡厅的主人迪罗克打量了一眼这个时候本不应该出现在这里的某人，反问回去：“我记得你学校今天有活动，昨天不是说不回来吃午饭的吗？”</p><p>“情况有变，我就赶紧逃难回来了。”波拿巴急忙解释，他一想到那些打着绿色有机名字的食物头都是大的，“那些教授们为了给活动应景决定要吃环保食品，可是全是蔬菜也环保过头了吧……”</p><p>“我觉得很好，”迪罗克皱起眉头，投来不赞同的目光。“你别忘了上个月你的体检报告上写了些什么。”</p><p>波拿巴顶着迪罗克的视线，有点心虚但是依旧嘴硬，“你们感觉吃蔬菜很健康，可我的胃觉得一点也不……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“没什么，”波拿巴急忙摆手，他可不敢惹热罗，不然这个月午餐晚餐可真的就要变成绿油油的蔬菜了。</p><p>迪罗克打开后面厨房的门，把买来的食材放到了料理台上，盘算着今天的午餐。然后他探头问瘫回沙发上的波拿巴，“午休时间有多长？”</p><p>“两个半小时，现在已经过去一个半小时了。不过没关系，”波拿巴给了迪罗克一个wink，打了个响指，“回学校我三分钟就能搞定。”</p><p>被波拿巴给逗笑了的迪罗克转身回了厨房，系上围裙，打开冰箱开始看有什么合适的材料。他的目光落到一个保鲜盒上，那午餐就做这道菜好了。</p><p>不过在此之前，还是要做一点别的事情。</p><p>迪罗克从冰箱里拿出拉纳送来的卷心菜。撕开，用温水泡30秒拿出，切成细丝放到碗里。把买回来的胡萝卜削皮，也同样的切丝，再加上一小勺沙拉酱。蔬菜沙拉就做好了。</p><p>“热罗你在干嘛？”</p><p>到厨房来准备偷吃的东西的波拿巴得到了迪罗克一盘给他特别定制的沙拉，就被迪罗克以不要碍事的名义给赶出了厨房。</p><p>“对了，”迪罗克打开门补充一句，“如果不吃完的话那就没有午饭。”</p><p>“热罗！我过来好心帮忙，你这样恩将仇报不太好吧！”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>呼，迪罗克没有理会门外跟蔬菜苦战的波拿巴，继续把做沙拉剩下的胡萝卜给切成小块。虽然是要健康饮食，但是小愿望也是可以满足的。迪罗克边想着边从袋子里拿出一块鸡胸肉，同样也切成小块，这样的话也不算是没有肉了。</p><p>接着洋葱切片，在番茄表皮上用刀划十字，倒热水去皮，再把剥完皮的番茄切块，放到一边备用。 加热平底锅，倒入少许食用油，把胡萝卜，洋葱和鸡肉一起在锅里炒到半熟，从锅内盛出。番茄下锅，加入适量的水开始炖煮，加上一勺番茄酱。再把其余食材和冰箱里的那盒米饭倒入，加入盐，黑胡椒，均匀翻炒后就可以出锅装盘了。</p><p>“所以今天是炒饭啊，是你前几天看的菜谱上面写的？”波拿巴拿起勺子吃了一口自己那份炒饭，“好吃诶！”</p><p>“是吗？”迪罗克坐下来，也尝了一口，“嗯，的确不错。”</p><p>大口嚼着炒饭心满意足的波拿巴突然想到了什么四下看看，然后又向热罗投去了求助的眼神，“热罗，有红酒吗？”</p><p>“真不巧，昨天晚上我们喝的是最后一瓶。”迪罗克慢条斯理地从厨房里倒了一杯鲜榨橘汁，递给波拿巴，解释道： “用拉纳上次一起送来的橘子榨的，绝对是绿色有机食品。”</p><p>波拿巴心不甘情不愿的接过果汁，在心里默默诽谤，真应该让发明出这个词的人吃一辈子的蔬菜水果，吃这些东西简直是在谋财害命……</p><p>今天巴黎天气很好，阳光普照，午后的阳光照射在玻璃门上，迪罗克锁好门，把暂停营业的牌子挂好。</p><p>“要出去吗？下午出版社有事？”</p><p>刚打开车门的迪罗克指了指自己手上拎的袋子，“去给贝西埃送午饭，他今天上午有台手术，估计到现在还没吃饭呢。”</p><p>“还有，要把你送到地铁站，让你三分钟就能回学校去啊。”</p><p>迪罗克笑着说。</p><p>波拿巴突然觉得今天巴黎的太阳真是前所未有的耀眼。</p><p>果然是一个好天气呢。</p><p>TBC</p><p>小剧场</p><p>店长：“热罗，我们晚饭吃什么啊？”</p><p>总管：“卷心菜拌橘子沙拉。” </p><p>店长：“我觉得减肥这种事情，也要注意方式方法。”</p><p>总管：“两码事，主要是吃拉纳拿来的菜比较省餐费。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下午茶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亲爱的热罗，有好吃的吗？”</p><p>缪拉两只手拎着大包小包的购物袋，用手肘的力气推开咖啡馆的门。却发现映入眼帘，竟然不是店长迪罗克而是贝西埃，虽然平时身为外科医生的他确实很忙，但是偶尔休息也属实正常。只不过另外一个人的出现，实在让他下意识地张大了嘴巴。</p><p>拉纳今天坐在吧台前和贝西埃有说有笑在聊天。</p><p>而拉纳看见了缪拉和跟在后面的卡罗琳，朝他们挥手打了招呼，“今天你们来的时间不凑巧，那两个去外面买东西去了。”</p><p>“可是我好饿！”缪拉把购物袋放在沙发上，向两人投向求助的目光。拉纳表示如果你想喝当年我们拿土豆卷心菜做的汤，我不介意帮你回忆回忆。而贝西埃瞪了一眼坐在椅子上无聊地转来转去的拉纳，在脑海里过了一遍自己会做的菜，向缪拉提出：“要不我做三明治吧。”</p><p>“随便什么都行。”缪拉在椅子上，半个身子直接趴在吧台桌面上。卡罗琳也坐过来，拿着手机刷起了社交网络，边刷边吐槽自己男朋友，“逛了半个巴黎的服装店你就累成这样了，还是我陪你呢。我都没说累，你倒是喊得声音比我还大。”</p><p>缪拉偏过头，有气无力地回了一句，“可衣服是我在拿啊……”</p><p>“难道你的衣服要我拿吗？”卡罗琳难以置信。</p><p>拉纳则趁着缪拉和卡罗琳斗嘴的片刻分神，轻车熟路地摸到缪拉的脑袋上，揉了几把黑卷发才心满意足收回手。感觉到头上动作的缪拉不满地回头，抱怨道：“拉纳纳……”</p><p>“我这么久才来巴黎一次，缪拉你不要这么小气嘛！”拉纳表示自己揉了这么多年，多揉一次不多。看着理不直气也壮的拉纳，缪拉也无可奈何。自己现在这么饿，只好任拉纳的手在自己头上为所欲为。</p><p>而系上了围裙的贝西埃，倒是没管这两人的斗嘴。他先拿出红茶茶包放在锅里煮好，在煮的同时准备好吐司片，拿出一部分放到蒸锅上蒸热，剩下的留待备用。贝西埃刚好在火腿片上涂完橄榄油，后面的缪拉又开始说着：“贝斯斯你再不快点我真的要饿死了！”</p><p>贝西埃转过身，用一片火腿暂时堵住了缪拉的嘴巴，接着继续把拉纳今天刚送来的卷心菜放到四十度左右的温水里泡过了再撕开。最后把蒸到温热的吐司从电蒸笼里取出，把火腿，蛋黄酱和生菜摆上去，用刀对半切开。再用刚才那剩下的吐司，分别涂上蓝莓和花生酱，合上再切开，这样甜咸两种口味的三明治就做好了。</p><p>缪拉嚼着火腿，嘴里含含糊糊地问拉纳：“你和贝斯斯关系什么时候这么好了？你们竟然没吵架，真是奇迹。”</p><p>拉纳耸耸肩，“没什么，只不过我今天去医院找他，正好他下班。我们就一起来的。”</p><p>“那你为什么要去医院找贝斯斯啊，你不是一般先来热罗这边吗？”</p><p>“和你有关系？”</p><p>算算时间，红茶也煮好了。贝西埃从橱柜里拿出鲜奶，把牛奶倒入四个杯子里，倒入红茶茶液，放适量冰块搅拌均匀。</p><p>“是奶茶和三明治！”又和拉纳斗起嘴的缪拉的注意力瞬间转移到了食物上，也没顾上继续和拉纳说话，只认真对付起面前的那盘三明治。卡罗琳从贝西埃手里接过奶茶，配上蓝莓花生酱三明治，由衷夸赞起了贝西埃的手艺，受到表扬的贝西埃则显得有些不好意思。至于拉纳，他只盯着奶茶和三明治若有所思，许久才了说一句，“什么时候学的？”</p><p>“前段时间热罗教的，不尝尝吗？”贝西埃笑得很诚恳。</p><p>拉纳看了看贝西埃的脸，应了一声，“好。”</p><p>风铃又发出了清脆的响声，这次终于是迪罗克和拿破仑回来了。“刚刚去了一趟苏尔特的店里，买了点面包，等等……”</p><p>“我闻到了蓝莓花生酱三明治的味道，”拿破仑把装有晚饭食材的袋子放到一边，快步走到吧台前，“还有三明治吗？”</p><p>当然了迎接他的只有空空如也的白瓷盘。</p><p>“缪拉？拉纳？”他用审视的目光打量着两个活动腮帮的人，而缪拉赶紧把食物咽下去，说：“拉纳纳一口能吃两个，他吃的比较多。”</p><p>“缪拉你的手伸短点还能给你的话多添几分可信度！”拉纳也不甘示弱，立刻回击。拿破仑也没管拉缪两人互相翻对方老底的行为，凑过头向身边的贝西埃耳语，求对方给自己偷偷做点三明治。</p><p>贝西埃感受到了迪罗克的目光，和他相视一笑，笑着摇头。</p><p>“不行哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 英国的鲑鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>五一节给阿韦的生贺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不觉得苏尔特元帅当众毁约是一件得体的事，尤其是背弃了对自己朋友的约定。”韦尔斯利扫了一眼旁边那位被叫来帮场子，一脸凶相盯着他的保安，依旧气定神闲，“难道奈伊元帅法兰西的英雄作为也认可您这位前同僚的行为？”</p><p>“对于你们英国人不需要讲究道义。况且你也不是尼古拉的朋友。”奈伊冷冷扫了一眼韦尔斯利，下了最后的逐客令，“是你自己走，还是要我赶你走？”</p><p>“对于你的救命恩人就这样冷漠吗，”韦尔斯利不以为意，反而更有兴致倚着玻璃门按了几下手机，然后门被控制着打开。英国人举起自己的手机，大摇大摆地走进了面包店。在围观人群的一片惊呼声中，波拿巴拉着迪罗克艰难地挤到面包店的门口，正好撞见了韦尔斯利嚣张地动作，嫌弃撇嘴，小声埋怨了一句：“我讨厌英国人！”</p><p>“不过，奈伊你怎么会在这？”波拿巴问。</p><p>奈伊斜眼在柜台挑面包的韦尔斯利，没好气地回答：“还不是因为这个英国佬。”</p><p>“哦。”波拿巴点点头，跟在迪罗克背后帮自己男朋友拎东西，无意间正好对上了韦尔斯利的目光。看到这个表情欠打的英国人对自己伸出的手，波拿巴表示并不是很想握，这人谁啊，和自己非亲非故，干嘛这么自来熟。</p><p>“波拿巴将军还在介怀两百年前的事情？”</p><p>“呃，我们见过吗？”波拿巴在自己脑子搜索一圈，表示面前臭屁的英国人自己实在没见过。他望了一眼苏尔特，可惜苏尔特像是想到了什么只顾憋笑没搭理他，至于奈伊，波拿巴觉得一个站在门口发呆的保安实在是靠不上。“热罗，你认识他吗？”</p><p>迪罗克被波拿巴迷茫的表情逗笑了，用手指轻轻弹了一下男友的额头，解释道，“你连在滑铁卢打败你的对手都不认识，难怪赢不了威灵顿公爵。”</p><p>“热罗你干嘛要帮他说话，一个印度将军而已我有认识的必要吗。”波拿巴佯装生气地转过头，终于回应了韦尔斯利。</p><p>“看来您对给您画像的画家塞了不少钱嘛，只看威灵顿公爵的画像的确认不出真人呢。”</p><p>“彼此彼此。”韦尔斯利脸上笑容更深，“波拿巴将军才是百闻不如一见。”</p><p>波拿巴虽然双手拎着装着各色食物的购物袋，但是气势仍不输韦尔斯利，“我认为威灵顿公爵应该明白人数对战局的重要性，尤其是在己方处于劣势的时候，还是要谨慎行动。”</p><p>“是啊，不过我想，您在玩欧陆风云4的时候也应该懂得数量到了后期并不是那么的有用。”</p><p>“呃，那个上次的事情还没有好好谢过威灵顿公爵呢。”迪罗克出言打断两个人火药味十足的言语交锋，“公爵能赏光来我家吃饭吗？”</p><p>“还有奈伊和苏尔特，大家都有段时间没见面了。今天正好一起吃饭？”</p><p>“荣幸至极。”韦尔斯利没等波拿巴开口反对就抢先答应了下来。至于苏尔特从来不会拒绝迪罗克有关吃饭的邀约，奈伊也点头表示同意。至于唯一持有反对意见的波拿巴，韦尔斯利轻飘飘地开口：“在己方处于劣势时，想必波拿巴将军更能知道应该如何行动。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>迪罗克一边切着胡萝卜和洋葱，揉揉眼睛，随口问在旁帮忙的贝西埃：“鲑鱼腌制好了吗？”<br/>
贝西埃看了下自己怀表上的指针，点点了头，“按照你刚才的要求用酒和盐腌制了十分钟。”</p><p>“还需要我帮忙吗，热罗？”</p><p>“嗯，帮我用鹅肝和鸡肉，奶油，黄油还有鸡蛋放进料理机打成鸡蓉。”迪罗克把鲑鱼片用厨房纸擦干，码好放到提前用锡纸铺好的烤盘上，淋上调好的酱汁，放进烤箱。贝西埃有些奇怪迪罗克这个听上去另类的做法，但还是照做。迪罗克把刚打好的蛋黄酱用勺子沾上一点喂给贝西埃，“怎么样，好吃吗？”</p><p>贝西埃点头，“味道很好，就是和平时的不太一样。你放了紫苏？”迪罗克点头，亲了亲贝西埃的脸颊，“真聪明。”</p><p>“所以你到底要做什么？”</p><p>“用让上次拿来的卷心菜做道卷心菜卷。”</p><p>这时候，波拿巴突然开门进来，瞄到贝西埃嘴角残存的酱汁痕迹，瞬间不满：“热罗你居然没有先让我尝！”</p><p>“贝西埃在厨房里忙前忙后比你辛苦多了。”</p><p>“……哦，对了。”波拿巴想起了自己的来意，有些尴尬地看着迪罗克，“那个，我刚才下棋输给了该死的英国佬，以后他可能会经常到我们家来吃饭。”</p><p>他试探性地问道，“你不会介意吧？”</p><p>“没问题，只不过以后做菜要多做一份罢了。”</p><p>“正好再过几天德塞也要回来了，再多个人也没关系。”</p><p>苏尔特站在厨房门口插话，抱着双臂，“其实我也没搞清楚，明明我在旁边用手机帮你人机作弊，你怎么都没赢过威灵顿。”</p><p>“英国佬就是喜欢玩弄阴谋手段，你第一天才知道？”波拿巴这个理直气壮仿佛作弊的人不是自己的样子，让其他三人都一阵无语，这么多年过去自己这位前上司脾气也真是一点都没改。苏尔特咳了两声，为了缓和现在这种尴尬气氛，便问迪罗克有什么是需要自己帮忙的。</p><p>把烤得香气四溢的鲑鱼片从烤箱拿出来放到料理台上，迪罗克回头给苏尔特布置任务，“那就帮忙做个餐后甜点吧！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PS：下一章出场人物差不多已经在文里预告过了，就算是彩蛋了（这还要猜吗？）不过还是有两个人没提到的，也不算难猜就是。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>